


just a longing gone without a trace

by allumerlesoir



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, brb crying 5eva, tw blood, tw death, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they are falling, falling, falling, and all that there is, all that there will be, is darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a longing gone without a trace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: sadademort  
> Wanweird: an unhappy fate.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from my current jam "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars

Sadako’s shadow is dark and stained with blood, memories, tears. She walks through the halls of the theatre with her eyes down and her hair like a shield around her, and then there is light. There is him. There is Toyama, and he is light and smiling and he looks at her like she is more than the creepy girl everyone thinks she is. He talks to her like she is a human being and not a ghost, and she finds that her shadow grows lighter and lighter until it is silver.

And then one day, everything falls apart, and she kills, and she kills, and there is phantom blood on her hands and there is dirty red blood in her hair and she feels like she is dying and Toyama is there, and he does not know – he cannot know – and they escape.

And then they are in the woods, and she is one with the trees but then  _she_  is there and they are two parts of a whole – more than soulmates, more than twins – and Toyama must be destroyed because he is light and brightness and beauty and  _she_  is not.

There are hands in their hair and they are not soft hands – they are not Toyama’s hands – and they are being pulled, pulled, pulled, and there is a voice in their ear but they cannot understand the words. Nothing makes sense now. There is no more Toyama; there is no more Sadako.

And then they are falling, falling, falling, and all that there is, all that there will be, is darkness.


End file.
